1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program, an information processing device, and a method for outputting log data in the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement in information technology in recent years, information processing systems have been enlarged and have become complicated. The amount of log data outputted as history information of the execution of information processing systems has also been increased accordingly. (e.g., refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei 11(1999)-296415).
However, not all of the outputted log data are equally needed. Therefore, it is important to make it possible to appropriately acquire log data as needed.